Recently, an interest in exploration and development of a non-conventional energy resource such as gas hydrate, shale gas, or the like, as well as exploration of a conventional energy resource such as petroleum or gas has been gradually increased, and an exploration area has also been gradually enlarged from a continental shelf to the deep sea.
In order to explore and develop the conventional and non-conventional energy resources, ocean exploration has been performed using an exploration vessel. As the ocean exploration using the exploration vessel, there are a geophysical survey of figuring out a structure and a development process of a seabed sedimentary layer using a seismic survey equipment, or the like, and an ocean geological survey of directly collecting a pillar seabed sediment using a drilling machine.
Various analyses such as a grain size analysis of the sediment, a content analysis of dissolved gas, a geochemistry analysis, a micropalaeontological analysis, and the like, may be performed on a pillar seabed sediment sample obtained through the ocean geological survey, and this may be utilized in fields such as an ocean environment, a stratigraphic analysis, and the like, of an exploration area to figure out a generation mechanism, the origin, blessed possibility, and the like, of the conventional and non-conventional energy resources.
However, in the ocean geological survey performed in the ocean, many ocean samples should be obtained within a relatively short exploration period, and an analysis on the obtained samples should be rapidly performed on the ship in order to decrease pollution of the samples as much as possible and obtain an accurate analysis result.
Particularly, results obtained by directly extracting and analyzing pore water present between particles of the seabed sediment on the ship are utilized as important data in confirming whether or not gas hydrate is blessed or figuring out a section in which a sulfate reducing reaction is generated within the seabed sedimentary layer.
In the related art, in order to extract the pore water from the seabed sediment, a method of putting the pillar seabed sediment in a centrifugal separator tube on the ship to centrifuge the pillar seabed sediment, putting the pore water extracted in the centrifugal separator tube in a primary sample container using a disposable pipette, filtering the pore water put in the primary sample container using a syringe to which a filter is connected, and finally putting the filtered pore water in a secondary sample container has been used.
However, in the process of extracting the pore water described above, the number of used experimental tools is many, such that the process of extracting the pore water is very complicated. Therefore, it is very likely that a pore water sample will be polluted. In addition, a long time is required for extracting the pore water, such that the next work is delayed.